Pretty Little Rag Doll
by Cloud-1-3-5 and Ame Emi Dai
Summary: "I despise you, pretty little ragdoll. Your very existence mocks the darkness I stand for, the darkness I revel in, the darkness I wish the world to know." Yami Malik finally has Yugi in his grasp... but light can fight darkness too. One-shot


Hey again all! Bazu here with another fic, my first ever effort at writing Yami no Malik! Hope yas enjoy, especially Marik fans!

**WARNING:** Contains frequent cursing, sexual references and graphic violence. You have been warned. Thanks to Koori-chan for beta duties!

*~*~*~*~*~*

Still asleep, my pretty little one?

Of course you are. Hit you a bit harder than you thought I would, didn't I? Such a nasty bruise it has left, such a bruise marring your pretty, perfect little face. Every perfection has a flaw, hikari no Pharaoh, every one. Except for you. Through everything thrown at you, you have managed to maintain absolute, indisputable perfection. Perfection and innocence and kindness and everything I have ever despised. But now I shall destroy your perfection. Everything has an imperfection; and I will be the one who claims the glory of imposing yours, corrupting your virtue. Your soft, unbroken skin; your bright amethyst eyes; your unshakeable spirit; all of these things shall be broken by my hand. My Rod shall mar your skin, and my tongue shall break your vivacity. You will never again be a pure hikari. Not when I am through with you.

Ah, so now the little one awakens. A soft moan escapes your pretty little lips as you come to. Head still spinning? Throbbing? Pulsing? Aching? _Hurting?_

Good.

I despise you, pretty little rag-doll. Your very existence mocks the darkness I stand for, the darkness I revel in, the darkness I wish the world to know. As long as breath passes your pretty little lips, your soft, silky desert-rose lips, darkness can never be total. As long as you remain unbroken, purity will still exist. That is why I must hurt you, little one.

You are all that keeps darkness from this world.

I _am_ darkness; I am the chosen representative of the deepest pits of hell, the pits where even the Morning Star himself treads with caution. I was born there, little one, born from the pain and suffering and pure hatred that courses through the writhing body of every being on this planet. I am perfect darkness; I will consume all and end all.

And you, little one, are all that can stop me.

Yes, try to feel your head. Try to find a bump, a cut, blood. Having a problem, Yugi-hikari? Would it be anything to do with that rope around your wrist? Yes, little one, I am not taking any risks, not with my victory so deeply nestled in my hands. Even now as I watch you wince as the light hurts your eyes, I know that I am gloating too long.

But I can't help it, little one. Your demise, your undoing, your end, will be the greatest achievement in the history of existence. Even the Morning Star could not defeat light, little one. But he was born of light, and so he had weakness. He could not destroy what had created him. I, little one, I am not from light. Darkness is my creator, and so light my enemy. _You_ are my foe. My deepest, bitterest rival, so pure in all you have. My natural opposite, you are the one thing I will destroy with the greatest delight.

Yes, I have killed before. I have enjoyed it. Wallowing in the sweet metallic taste of blood; dancing in the pale, cold moonlight as a victim's cries of anguish echo through eternity without being heard; revelling in the snapping of bones and cracking of skulls; showering in the crimson rainfall of my victims… yes, I have enjoyed every single one, first to last, each equal to the others, a glorious high that no manly drug nor sensation can match… yet, deep down, something felt empty. They were not what I searched for. You, hikari no junketsu, are what I seek. You will give me the ultimate high; a glorious fever that will induce cries of rapture from me capable of shaking the foundations of buildings. _You_, sweet little one, disgusting little one, are my destiny.

Finally, your eyes are in focus. That's right, look around, take in the cold, dank room that you are being held in. The damp stone slab I have bound you to. Why a room like this? Why not a room where I could be warm and comfortable? I'll tell you why, little one. This is the sort of room where your Pharaonic ancestors forced my ancestors to live, to guard over your precious tomb. A bitter revenge, one could call it. How do you like it? Is it up to your requirements?

Was that a whimper of fear I just heard? Surely you aren't scared already, little Yugi? How pathetic. Yet… you have no idea how much that excites me, little one. To imagine what your hoarse screams of anguish will be like later, if you are already scared, is almost arousing. Imagining those soft lips of yours almost tearing as you beg for mercy, gasping and sobbing and pleading for your life to be spared…

Very exciting.

Perhaps I should make myself known to you now. Stepping out of my beloved darkness and into your filthy light, so you can see me, would be all it would take. Those couple of paces would be all it would take to let you know exactly what you were up against.

"Malik!"

You fool. Why do you still call me that? The pathetic, half-bred being that once inhabited this vessel is long gone. I, like you Yugi, am purity. He was just another mortal unfortunate enough to get caught up in this.

Unlike you, Yugi, my purity is not goodness.

Ah, yes. The fear in your eyes. Such a familiar sight to me from all my past victims that I could paint it from their blood… yet not once has it been so glorious to behold as now. I can't help smirking as I stride across the room and see you cower from me, shrinking from my presence as if those few precious inches I've left enough slack for you to move would save you. The sight of you trembling before me is glorious, a sight I wish I could capture forever. But I don't have forever to spare, and can't afford to enjoy this too long.

That's the only thing I'll regret about this, Yugi. That it couldn't last longer.

Perhaps you were wondering why your precious Yugioh hasn't come to your rescue yet? Perhaps you would so good as to… yes, right on cue you realise the Millennium Puzzle no longer hangs around your neck.

Ugh. That look sickens me. Why, even now that your life is in danger, are you concerned about the welfare of your kurayami? Why couldn't you reward my efforts with the look of anguished acceptance that so many others have? Your future hangs by the barest of threads, and you're more concerned about that kuso Pharaoh than yourself?

You have no idea how much that pisses me off.

Still, no matter. He won't be joining us today. As I point to the corner, to the broken shards of what was once your Puzzle, each piece cracked in two for good measure, you reprieve yourself a little as your eyes widen in horror. Yes, I destroyed the Puzzle for good. Why, your frightened – yet slightly angered and hurt – eyes ask me?

I realised not so long ago that I didn't need absolute power to envelop the world in darkness. You were the only thing that stood in the way of myself and my rod, and once you and Yugioh were gone, I'd be able to spread chaos and disorder of my own free will. I didn't _need_ the God cards or the Pharaoh's power – I just had to prey on humanity itself, on the darkness deep within. That, my little Yugi, is why I could destroy your untouchable darkness so easily. I didn't _need_ it any longer.

Finally, you begin to show real hurt. Destroy what is most precious to someone, and their defences will soon crumble. Take someone's friends, and all that is really left is a bitter, weakened shell, no matter how strong a front they put up. I expect you to put up the strongest front of all, Yugi; you won't show me your spirit is already broken. I want to have to force it from you. To feel it edging closer with every scream that passes your soft lips.

I can't help but wonder how light tastes. Darkness, the taste of blood, so rich and hot, strong and vibrant, powerful and satisfying, cloying… not enough words exist to describe how good darkness tastes, that perfect temptation that drives humanity so much closer to their demise at my hand. They will be attracted to my darkness when they taste it, Yugi. Mankind is too weak to resist.

I can't help but be pleased as you try to squirm from my kiss. You still resist, even though you are bound in place and pinned down by my hands and lips; my rough, coarse lips grinding against your own. That was what I sought from you. You were to resist until the end – anything less would have been a disappointment.

I can't help but feel surprised as I catch a wish floating from you as my lips stay locked against yours. You wished the Pharaoh to be the only one to do this. You weren't concerned just for your dark; you were concerned for the one you love too.

But he never did, did he Yugi? You never told Yugioh how you felt. You kept it quiet and hidden, wishing uselessly. Isn't it a shame that he felt the same way too Yugi? That he had those same dreams as you? You could have enjoyed your time with him infinitely more, but you wasted your chance.

And now your love is laying amongst a pile of broken shards in the corner.

I break the kiss as a tear springs forth from your eye, softly licking my lips. Honeysuckle and cinnamon. That's what light tastes of. Sweetness and nature, generosity and care.

Disgusting.

I can't help but spit, trying to get that taste from my mouth. Vile, foul, putrid, loathsome light. But it lingers, clinging on, trying feebly to overpower me. Even your taste resists me, little Yugi. And I can't help but like that thought. If such a minor aspect of you fights, how much more so will you?

To your dying breath? We'll find out.

But first, to remove this offensive taste from my mouth. Think you could help me, little Yugi?

Another whimper of fear as I grasp your jaw firmly with one hand, taking a lip between fingernail and thumbnail of my other hand, the whimper becoming a gasp as they bite in. Such a gratifying sound to hear from you, my virtuous plaything, the first showing of your pain. Now, cry my little one, cry out as I tear through your lip, ripping the flesh and spilling that wonderful rich, dark life-blood across your cheek.

Thank you.

So does the blood of light taste any better, I ask? Will it hold that sweet coppery taste, that delicious warm sensation that sends shivers through my very living essence as it rolls across my tongue?

As I lick your cheek, seeking my answer, I feel you shy away once again. Don't worry, little Yugi, I'll be gentle, so very gentle with you, for now. You have no reason to fear what I am going to do, yet. Save that for later. Relax; prey is more fun when it's screaming, and I might rush this.

Oh, _gods_ yes. As your crimson life-fluid caresses my taste buds, I feel a sensation like never before burn through me, almost tearing my senses to shreds, and it's all I can do to move my hand from your jaw to your hair, fisting it there in case I should crack your neck as I feel the muscles in my body ripple like taut cables. Gods, little Yugi… never have I reached a climax like that before, not even from the richest screams of the most tormented souls to have died at my hands. I can feel the muscles in my groin pumping as though orgasm had just been achieved, though in truth even the most powerful orgasm pales in comparison to what I just felt.

Truly, you are special.

I can't help but pant slightly after that, eyeing you almost lecherously as I lick my lips. Don't worry, little Yugi, I'm not going to rape you. I wouldn't want to corrupt my precious seed by bringing them in contact with you. I'll take my pleasure from you in another way, a way so much deeper and more intimate and pleasurable… for me.

Again, you flinch as I this time grab at your soft white shirt. Why do you still do that, little one? Have you not yet realised how futile such action is?

Ah, yes. Resisting. I almost forgot.

A soft, metallic 'shink' fills the air as I take the end of the Millennium Rod between my teeth and unsheathe the blade, spitting the cover to the floor and smiling as the cold metal clangs loudly in the otherwise silent room. You hear that, Yugi? Do you hear the deafening silence? The air is no longer filled with the laughter of your friends, or voices of your teachers, or your grandfather lecturing you to behave yourself… no, all that is gone now, little Yugi. Yugioh is gone; your friends are gone; your whole life is outside these cold stone walls. For the first time ever, you're truly alone.

_How does it feel_?

This is how I've always lived, Yugi. This pain, this loneliness, it is all I have ever known. And I love every moment of it. Unlike you, who depends on the light, I thrive on pain and suffering. I draw from it; I grow stronger; I _live_.

But enough taunting. I mustn't allow myself to get carried away. Calm. Calm through it all, lest I should make it too easy for you. I want you to suffer, Yugi. When I can make light itself suffer, I will feel such immeasurable elation, greater than that your God felt when he first created mankind.

Yes… the god of Light. Where is he, Yugi? Why won't he save you? You're his perfect little being; the second messiah; why won't he spare you? No prophets foretold your sacrifice to save mankind, nor were you born by a miracle. No, now that he is faced with pure darkness, darkness even the Morning Star could only wish to have, he shies away. Darkness will always overpower light, little Yugi. Light depends on something to create it; to drive it. Darkness simply is. Light can push darkness back, but it will always lurk, ready to return the moment the light weakens. And no light is forever.

The sound of fabric cutting replaces the silence as I tear your shirt from your chest, the blade of my Rod slicing through as easily as my teeth could your flesh. Oh, so that thought scares you does it, little one? The fact that you now have nothing to protect your virgin skin from my whims? Should I bite? Scratch? Claw? Bruise? Rip?

_Cut_.

Again you cry out, and I can't help but shudder deliciously as the satisfaction reverberates through me. How can the voice of one so repulsive be so wonderfully addictive? I've only heard you cry out a select few times, yet already I want you to scream, to scream until my ears bleed from the intensity, to scream so loudly, so torturously, that I… But no. I mustn't give in to these urges. Not yet.

Pausing for a second to regain my composure, I trace my finger the length of the thin gash I've made across your alabaster chest, smirking as you whimper. Yes, even a whimper releases that desire in me once again. I'm going to have fun with you, Yugi. You'll be my puppet. My plaything. My obedient little toy. Behave as I wish you to, and maybe – just maybe – I'll make this a little easier on you.

I want you to share in this Yugi. As I place my finger, tipped with your blood, softly against your lips – oh-so-softly – I smile as they begin to part, precious little petals opening to make way for your tongue. That's right, little one, lick it clean. Taste your own blood. Is it as good for you as it is for me, my little precious? Do you get that same glorious elation that the Gods themselves envy?

A frown. I said taste it, you little shitpiece.

Now look what you've made me do. Another bruise is already beginning to show on your cheek, and I can see your head is pounding again too. I didn't want to do that Yugi, but you need to learn when to do what's expected. You made me lose my temper, and I don't like that.

I want you to resist. But not this much.

Shall we try again? No? Very well; this blood is mine.

Oh, _GODS_… again, that sweet-sweet sensation rolls through me, making me almost weak at the knees, such is its power, and I have to cling to the elevated slab you lay on to keep myself upright.

Gods Yugi. Why did you have to be so pure? Were you anyone else, I'd fuck you _now_. I'm still in half a mind to anyway… but no. I can't allow my precious dark seed to be corrupted by you. No, I shall continue my methodical approach, slowly taking you down piecemeal, until you beg me to end it. Because that is what I want. The ultimate pleasure, to have light plead for my mercy. That is my goal now. To hear your sickeningly addictive voice cry my name, tears rolling down your cheeks as you beg me to deliver the final blow.

What else should I cut, little one? Or shall I try something else?

_Bite_.

Again, you cry out as my teeth sink into you, carving the flesh just beside your delicate pink nipple, and this time I can't help myself. Hearing your voice, your so-so-sweet voice, at the same time as tasting that thick warmth rolling down my throat, and feeling that pure skin against my lips, it's my turn to gasp, pleasure racking my body, and this time I do orgasm. Not that I feel it. No, what I feel from you, from your life force and your simple inflection of pain, they almost overwhelm me, the climax this feeble body experiences but a numb tingling in comparison. Hungrily, so hungrily, I lap up the blood pooling around your delicate little nub, moaning my approval.

What am I doing? Why am I displaying this weakness? I need to pull myself together, _now_, before he begins to realise he could fight back. If he offered himself to me, I could not refuse, not now that I know what is there. I would hurt him, maybe kill him, but I'd be giving in to him. And I can't allow that.

Tell me, little Yugi, what else would you like? What else shall I remove? Your tongue? No, without that, your screams won't be as satisfying. I learnt long ago that a wretched, drawn-out scream of torment is far greater than a miserable, choked gurgling.

Ah, but those teeth. Those perfect, perfect, pearly-white teeth. So elegantly formed, unchipped, unstained, perfection embodied.

Perfection?

Listen, little Yugi. Can't you hear that crack? The sickening little cracks and crunches as I wriggle this tooth? Can't you hear the bone snapping, and your gum tearing? That's right, scream little one, it hurts. It hurts, and screaming is your only release. So scream. No-one but us can hear you. And again, another crack as I ease it further, wriggling it back and forth, back and forth. And now those soft little pops as I tear slowly, ripping the few fibres that hold it in place. How does it feel Yugi? Pain? Agony? Indescribable?

Good.

One more wrench and… there we go. See, that wasn't so bad, was it Yugi? But your perfection… it slips. A missing tooth, a gaping hole where your canine once was. And blood, so much blood, staining your teeth, rolling back into your throat, caressing your tongue with hot goodness.

What's the matter, Yugi? Don't like it? That's right, let your face screw up… your pretty little face looks so much better creased in agony, Yugi. Almost delectable. Yes, let a tear slip. Fight it, but don't beat it. I want to see you cry, little one. Show me your pain. Your fear.

Don't forget, Yugi. Your friends can't save you. You're alone. Through all this, the ones you trust the most; the ones who care for you the most; they're gone. You will never see them again; never get a chance to say goodbye.

And what of your love? Will you be able to say goodbye to him? Will you ever see him again? Will you ever feel his soft fingertips brushing your cheeks, feel his silky lips pressed against yours?

Never.

So cry, little one. Cry for all that you've lost; for all that you missed out on. Let your pain go. You're alone now.

_How does it feel_?

What?!

You little cunt. I told you to cry!

See? Now there's another bruise. I don't want to damage your pretty little face, Yugi. I wanted that to remain perfect, so that people could mourn the loss of their light, and see _exactly_ what was gone. But no matter. You'll be gone soon, and I'll take control. That will be all that matters, ultimately.

What do I do now, Yugi? What should I hurt?

"Fuck you."

I can't help but laugh, a little surprised at your language. What is this? You still have the nerve to fight? Your speech slurs slightly from pain and the missing tooth, your head pounds, your heart aches, your chest burns, your throat is slickened with your own blood… and you still try to put up such a strong front?

"Fuck you Malik."

I told you before, you little brat, I'm not Malik. I am far superior to him, in every-

"Fuck you. You won't win."

I feel my fingers twitch slightly. Amazing. I know the little brat is acting, and yet he still gets to me. Perhaps he won't be so ready to argue in a second…

You only hiss? Not even a scream for Yami no Malik? Perhaps I should cut you again…

You little cunt. Scream!

_Bite_.

What is this? Why does your blood taste so bitter? Why does your voice grate against me so? What have you done to me, you little shitpiece?

"I've won, _Malik_. You let the light touch you, and like you yourself said… light can easily beat the darkness back…"

"My light has infected you."

What? You're wrong, you… Words evade me. I'm so furious, I can't even begin to put my feelings into words. You little cunt. You fucking shitpiece. You…

No. Calm.

Very well, Yugi… I shall do what the Morning Star couldn't. He couldn't destroy light because light was a part of him. By destroying light, he'd be destroying a part of himself. I have no light in me, Yugi. I will lose nothing and gain everything by destroying you right now. You haven't beaten me. I have enjoyed myself with you long enough.

_What_?! Why does my dagger hesitate so?

Why is it so hard to bring my arm down? Why can't I slaughter you, you little cunt? Why is it so wrong to destroy something so beautiful? _WHY_?

"Like you said yourself, Malik. Everything has an imperfection. That includes darkness. Light is the only perfect entity."

"I have beaten you."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Owari

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hikari no junketsu: pure-blooded light  
Kurayami: Darkness

*~*~*~*~*~*

Yes, happy bouncy hyper Bazu-cloud has a darker side. What did you guys think of it? Please review! 


End file.
